Grandpa's Girl
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: Sequel to Happy. When they saw that rare smile on his face, they knew that things just might be okay.


**Grandpa's Girl**

**Author's Note: ****Thanks to everyone who read the first story of this! This is a sequel to my story 'Happy'. Check it out when you can! I think this can work as a stand alone story, but it is meant to be a sequel. PLEASE REVIEW DAMN IT!**

**Summary: ****Sequel to Happy. When they saw that rare smile on his face, they knew that things just might be okay. **

**

* * *

**

Rory said nothing as she and Logan were in the elevator together. She had Mia bundled up in a lavender blanket. In addition, she was also wrapped in her arms. Rory wore a gray skirt, a white blouse and red pumps. Logan wore a simple suit with a tie. Mia was dressed in a pink dress with a matching bonnet and shoes. They all looked good. But Rory knew that no one felt good. She could sense that Logan was nervous about this lunch with his father. And she was feeling anxious, especially since Mitchum didn't know that she and Mia would be attending this lunch.

Rory wanted to settle this alienation she and Mia had been enduring from Mitchum. She had proposed this lunch the night before after Logan had come home from work with less than happy news. Logan had hoped she would forget about it in the morning. But she didn't; she woke up early just to plan an outfit for herself, as well as give Mia a bath. Logan tried talking her out of it; he didn't want to see Rory cry. But she stood firm and convinced Logan that she would be able to take care of herself. But as the elevator settled on the floor where the restaurant was, Rory began to question herself.

"Last chance Ace; are you sure you want to do this?" Logan asked, looking at his wife before the elevator doors opened. Rory looked at the baby girl that was nestled in her arms and she knew that this suicide mission wasn't for her; it was for Mia.

"You jump, I jump, Jack." Rory said confidently as she stepped off the elevator. Logan followed after her. He took Rory's hand and he led the way.

Logan spotted Mitchum sitting alone at his table, checking his messages on his blackberry. As they approached, Logan cleared his throat to inform his father that they had arrived. Mitchum instantly looked up and he smiled at his son. But that smiled faded quickly once he saw that Rory was with Logan, carrying the baby. His face grew cold and hard.

"Hello Logan. You didn't tell me that you were bringing the whole family." Mitchum coldly remarked, trying to avoid Rory's eye contact at all costs.

"You're not exactly big on coming to family reunions, so I brought it to you." Logan retorted, taking a seat. Rory sat beside him and she kept her hold on Mia firm. She caught Mitchum glancing at the sleeping baby in her arms, but Mitchum quickly looked away. He looked at his son.

"So Logan, did you give Henry Roth a call? He would be an essential key to the company, you know." Mitchum said, trying to make this lunch about business. Logan glared and he sternly shook his head.

"No I didn't. I got in at two o'clock in the morning. I would assume that he would be in bed, which most people in the world should've been doing at two o'clock in the morning." Logan said, taking a stab at his father. Mitchum merely nodded his head. He glanced over at Rory again. She was staring at him intently. He saw that the baby was beginning to stir in her mother's arms. Maybe she would wake up. He soon discovered that Logan was staring at him. Mitchum sighed and looked at his half empty water glass.

"May I ask…what the hell this is all about?" Mitchum asked, staring right at Rory. He knew that she would be behind all of this. Sure, Logan was angered, but Rory would be the one to stand up and fight against him. Rory gave a look of reassurance to Logan before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Mitchum, I'm not even going to pretend that you _want_ to be involved in my life and you know what, I've learned to not care; it doesn't matter to me. But it matters to me if you are in our daughter's life. She is your grandchild; your son's daughter. I understand your avoidance of me, but why are you doing this to Mia? Do you hate me that much that you have to take it out on our daughter?" Rory forcefully asked. Mia continued to stir in her arms, but she didn't wake up just yet.

"Is this really why I am here wasting my time?" Mitchum asked with a chuckle, seeing this as one big joke. Rory swallowed her anger and she continued on.

"I know what you said to Logan last night before he left."

"Yeah so?"

"So? What do you mean _so_? You said that my baby would never be your grandchild! What did she do to make you hate her so much? You weren't there for her when she was first born, and they had to rush her away because she wasn't breathing. You weren't there every time Shira came over to see Mia. You weren't there at all. Why? Because you don't have the capacity to love."

"Don't you speak to me like…"

"You don't love your wife the way the way that you should, you treat your children like employees and you don't take time to know your grandchildren before you make a judgment on their character; I know you do the same thing with Honor and her son. If there is anything that I'm saying that you don't agree with, feel free to jump in." Rory said, her eyes as cold as ice. Mitchum said nothing. He only looked down at his hands that were folded on the table. Rory exchanged a glance with Logan. He gave her a nod and a feeble smile.

"I don't hate you." His tone wasn't convincing.

"Then why…"

"I just don't accept you as a part of our family. And I don't know how to accept this baby." That was the last straw; Logan banged his hand on the table. This jolted Mitchum and Rory. It also awoke the sleeping Mia. Rory sensed her about to whimper but her eyes were glued to the fury she saw in her husband.

"I've had _enough_ of this! Dad, Rory is my wife. She is a part of _my_ family. That makes her a part of _yours_ too. And Mia? Mia is carrying on the Huntzberger name. She is also a part of _your _family. You turn your back on them…you turn your back on me." Logan threatened with a dark glare.

"Don't talk to me like that Logan!" Mitchum scoffed. Mia began to whimper loudly and Rory began to rock and hush her. Logan looked at his crying daughter and then he looked at his infuriated father. Two different emotions from two different people; these emotions showed Logan where he was needed the most.

"I won't talk to you at all. Come on Rory, let's go." Logan said quickly. Rory didn't hesitate to get out of her seat. Logan took the crying baby from her arms and he held her close to his chest. She was calming down already. They began to walk away, but then Mitchum called out Logan's name. Logan and Rory turned to look at him.

"What's that girl's middle name?"

"Winter. We chose that name because we knew how much you loved winter as a kid and we hoped you'd pass it on the Mia. Guess not." Logan sniped as he turned away and he began to walk out of the restaurant. But Rory lingered for a moment. She saw how intently Mitchum was staring at Mia, whose little head was seen on top of Logan's shoulders. But she pushed it away and she followed after her husband and daughter.

* * *

"Logan I'm starving!" Rory whined from the living room. It was almost nine o'clock at night and she was already in her pajamas. Logan was as well. Mia wore a cute pair of pink pajamas that Lorelai had bought for her. Logan was in the kitchen, feeding a bottle to Mia. Logan laughed when he heard his wife whining.

"You only told me half a dozen times Ace."

"Is the pizza going to be here soon?" Logan laughed as he and Mia walked into the living room. They sat beside Rory on the couch.

"It should be here any minute now. I swear, where does all that food go? You don't even look like you were pregnant two months ago!"

"It's the Gilmore genetics. Hey, maybe later you can go and buy a triple chocolate cake for dessert."

"I'll be sure to get on that." Logan said. Rory nodded her head and she went back to the TV show she had been watching. Logan began to burp Mia once she was done her bottle. And the elephant in the room was back again. Logan stifled a laugh when Mia burped in his ear. But then he sighed.

"Rory…do you want to talk about what happened today?"

"No. We talked to him, he showed no interest in being in Mia's life and I think that it's best for Mia to have only positive people in her life, like you said."

"You honestly aren't upset?"

"Well…I am. But she has a lot of people who love her. Mia has us, my parents, Luke, Honor, my grandparents, Colin, Finn, Paris, Lane and so many other people who want to be there every second of Mia's life. Mitchum is only one person. In time, this won't hurt. I swear." Rory said, giving Logan a small smile. Logan returned the same smile and he lifted a hand and he held her face. He caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"God, I love you Ace."

"I love you too…Master and Commander." Rory cheekily replied as she moved in and she kissed him. As they kissed, the doorbell rang. Rory was quick to release herself from Logan's lips and jump off the couch.

"The pizza's here!" Rory exclaimed as she ran to the kitchen counter to grab her money. Logan burst into laughter, causing Mia to look at her daddy in confusion.

"You're like a kid at Disneyland!"

"Don't forget to buy the cake after this is done!" Rory called as she walked over to the front door. She turned the knob and she opened the door, expecting to see the pizza man. But she didn't. Instead, she saw Mitchum. And his eyes were hard and angry.

"Is my son in there?" Mitchum demanded.

"Yes, but…" Rory began to say but Mitchum stormed into the house and he began to call Logan's name. Logan was quick to get up from the couch, Mia still in his arms. Mia looked around in confusion, wondering why her father had jumped so suddenly. Logan has fury in his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here dad?" Logan commanded, infuriated that his father had the nerve to show up after the lunch they had.

"Logan, you have done stupid things your whole life but this one takes the cake!" Mitchum mouthed off, pacing to control his anger. Rory and Logan exchanged looks of confusion. What was Mitchum going on about?

"Dad what are you talking about?"

"She wasn't breathing when she was born? Did you think for a minute that you should've maybe called me and let me know? A phone call is hardly any work Logan!" Mitchum scoffed as he continued to pace back and forth. Rory raised her eyebrows as she took Logan and Mia's side. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Why does it matter? You weren't there waiting to see her when she was born, why would we call you when she wasn't breathing?"

"Because I'm her grandfather!" Mitchum retorted. A silence soon fell. Logan and were wide-eyed. Even Mitchum was in shock by what he had just said. They all stared at each other, not knowing who should speak first. The silence was interrupted by Mia's gibberish. Mitchum sighed. He knew that he had to break this silence and explain himself.

"I thought a lot about what you said today, Rory. I want to be in Mia's life. I do want her to know who I am before its too late. I can't guarantee that things will be okay between you and me, but I will make it work for Mia's sake."

"Why do you suddenly have an interest in being in Mia's life? Last night you said she would never be your granddaughter. And now you suddenly want to have tea parties with her? Why should we trust our daughter with you?" Logan demanded, clutching Mia closer to his body. Mitchum sighed as he looked at the floor.

"I missed you and your sister growing up. I already missed Dylan grow up and Honor reminds me of it everyday. I don't want to be unable to love anymore; I don't want to be the ogre who my grandchildren are afraid of seeing. I already know that Mia is twice the person I'll ever be; I want to learn from her. The choice is up to you Rory." Mitchum said, looking directly at his daughter in law.

Rory could feel Logan's eyes burning into her. So much of her wanted to push Mitchum away but she couldn't let her personal relationship with the man ruin his relationship with Mia. If Mia wanted Mitchum out of her life that would be a decision she would have to make. Not Rory or Logan. Rory looked at Mitchum and she slowly nodded her head.

"I guess we can have a few trials and see how it goes. I do want her to see you in all aspects of her life. Not just a few or portions of it. You have to be in all of it. You can't just choose which parts you want to be in it." Rory said looking Mitchum right in the eye.

"The minute you do anything to hurt Mia, I will have you drawn and quartered." Logan threatened. Rory chuckled and Mitchum stared at his son in confusion, as if he had just missed an inside joke. But then a faint smile grimaced across his face and he barely nodded his head.

"Thank you for giving me this chance. It does mean a lot." Mitchum thanked. Mia began to speak in her gibberish language again and she was getting fussy in her father's arms. Logan looked at his little princess.

"What is it Mia? You hungry?" Logan asked her in a singsong tone of voice. Mia soon became restless and she grew fussy. Mitchum stood forward.

"Could I hold her Logan?" Mitchum asked. And for the first time in his life, Logan saw that there was fear in his father's eyes. Logan looked to Rory for reassurance and she gave him a nod. Logan then surrendered Mia over to his father. But not without hesitation.

"Please hold her carefully dad." Logan pleaded. Mitchum gave his son a look before he took the fussy two month old infant into his arms.

He was awkward when he first held Mia. Mitchum couldn't remember the last time he held a baby in his arms. Was it when Honor and Logan were born? No, that couldn't have been it. Could it? Mitchum knew that he never held Dylan because he was barely there for family dinners and reunions. He could hold Dylan if he wanted to, but Dylan was almost four; he was too big. Mitchum stared at the little girl in his arms. She was just staring at him with her big blue eyes. Mia soon smiled at the unfamiliar face.

And then something extraordinary happened; Mitchum smiled.

Rory and Logan looked on in amazement. When they saw that rare smile on his face, they knew that things just might be okay. Logan wrapped his arm around Rory as they watched Mitchum coo and dote over their daughter. They knew that Mia had the Gilmore charm in her by making Mitchum fall in love with her instantly.

"Mitchum…we have pizza coming any moment now…would you like to stay and have some?" Rory asked politely. Mitchum stared at her in amazement. He smiled once more.

"I guess I could stay for an hour and a bit. Hey Logan, why don't you go and bring home a triple chocolate cake for dessert?" Mitchum suggested. Logan stared at his father in amazement before he looked at Rory. She was smirking from ear to ear.

"Can you manage here on your own for ten minutes?" Logan asked. Rory smiled and nodded her head.

"I can manage. Go get me my cake." Rory said. Logan chuckled and he quickly kissed his wife.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Rory replied as Logan grabbed his coat and left the house. Minutes later the pizza arrived. And so did Logan with the chocolate cake. The three adults and baby spent hours just laughing while eating pizza and cake together.

When Mitchum left and they put Mia to bed, Logan and Rory had made the conclusion that Mia was officially grandpa's girl. And they hoped it would stay that way.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

_** So…review please? **_

_**Alanna xo.**_


End file.
